The Secret Life of the Westchester Teenager
by heychelsletschacha
Summary: This one night, at band camp...' After one night a camp, it turns teenager Massie Block's life upside down, and soon WHS is in an uproar. Based on the ABC show. 'Birds can do it, bees can do it, let's stop talking, let's get to it. Let's fall in love'
1. Summary

**The Secret Life of the Westchester Teenager by SourMuffins.**

'_Falling in love, is such an easy thing to do. Birds can do it, Bees can do it, Let's stop talking, let's get to it… Let's fall in love!'_

What can I say? I was struck with inspiration. See if you can guess who matches with who. (ex. Cam equals Ricky)

**DISCLAIMER:** Eh. Don't own The Clique, don't own ABC's show either. But I deal with it. :)

**Massie Block:** Is a freshman at Westchester High School. She plays the French horn and is in the marching band. 'This one time, at band camp…' a few months ago, this was a fun quip that went hand-in-hand with "That's what she said!" But now, for Massie, that one time at band camp pays a toll. A big toll. A nine month toll.

**Kristen Gregory&Dylan Marvil:** Massie's best friends. They were utterly shocked when they found out Massie, you know… did it. And they better pray to Gawd that she takes care of this little 'problem' before she finds out that they're telling _everyone._

**Layne Abeley-Block:** Massie's sister. Can Massie trust her with her secret?

**Claire Lyons:** Is the Christian. When she puts her faith in God, she knows that everything will turn out okay because it's all in His plan. She's dating Josh, but when she finds out about him and Alicia… well, it's all in His plan, right?

**Alicia Rivera: **The school slut. She's been with everybody, which causes all sorts of drama with Claire and Derrick. But it's hard for her to really believe herself when she thinks that she's more into Derrick than just a one night stand…

**Chris Plovert:** Decides on a fluke that he's in love with Massie, and will do anything to prove it to her, including joining the marching band. What happens when he hears that same rumor about her and Derrick?

**Cam Fisher:** Ploverts' best friend. Going out with Layne, despite the age difference. He may be responsible about Chris knowing about Massie, and… well you know.

**Derrick Harrington:** the drummer in the marching band. A one night stand with Massie leads to unforeseen consequences. He's a player, but he's really the only one who knows why. It's no wonder he sleeps around…

**Josh Hotz: **The jock. He loves football, and his Christian cheerleader. But her 'promise' and her ring shakes him to do something he's gonna regret. But hey, it works for Alicia, right?

**Kemp Hurley:** Claire's brother. Another man of the house and puts his input on Claire's love life when needed.


	2. Pregnant?

**The Secret Life of the Westchester Teenager by SourMuffins.**

'_Falling in love, is such an easy thing to do. Birds can do it, Bees can do it, Let's stop talking, let's get to it… Let's fall in love!'_

P.S. guys- Read my stories. Are they original? I would like to think so. So just because I am **loosely basing** a story on a show **does not mean** it will come out like that show. You'll be surprised **what happens** and **how it happens.** I guarantee it.

-SM

**DISCLAIMER:** Eh. Don't own The Clique, don't own ABC's show either. But I deal with it. :)

**XX**

**Westchester High School**

**7:48 AM**

"Heyyyyyyyy!" greeted Kristen and Dylan as they walk-waved their way to their best friend, Massie Block.

"Hey," Massie said, a little uneasily. "How was your summer?"

"Eh. It was fine. I dropped fifteen pounds," gushed Dylan.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Well soccer camp was great. I got a lot of guys' numbers." She grinned. "But what about you, Massie? How was—"

"—Band camp!" Dylan snickered into her palm.

"Um, it was okay, I guess," Massie said. She searched Dylan and Kristens' faces, trying to see if they could tell she was lying.

They could.

"Puh-lease, Mass," Kristen began. "We're your best friends. And when you go to a sleep away camp for six weeks with—"

"—band geeks, we figure you're not just gonna be playing your horn, hon," Dylan finished. "And besides, Derrick Harrington was there. The hottest guy in school!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Massie said flatly.

As if on cue, Derrick strolled up to Kristen and Dylan. "Can I borrow this beautiful brunette for a second?" He gestured to Massie, grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway without saying anything more to them.

"Um, hi," Massie said, eyeing his arm that was pulling her away from her friends. "Okay, any reason you need to talk to me? Because it's not like I wasn't doing anything when you decided to roll on in and grab me—"

"Massie, Massie, Massie," Derrick sighed. "What _are_ we going to do with you?"

"I can tell you what you're going to do," she snapped. "you're going to let go, and let me—"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Derrick."

"You're not going to forget what happened at band camp, are you baby? Your special night?"

"Just leave me alone!" Massie shouted, grabbed her messenger bag and walked away, back up the hall to Kris and Dyl.

"Your special night?" Kristen asked skeptically.

"What happened?" Dyl said.

Massic bit her lip. "Guys… I had sex."

"Ehmagawd."

"No," Dylan said, her eyes widening. "Ehmagawd! With who?"

"Derrick Harrington," Massie sighed. "B-but i-it wasn't even good, or…or anything like in the movies…"

Kristen waved it off. "Whatever. So you had sex. Big deal."

"Well…" Massie trailed off.

Dylan's eyes widened again. "EHMAGAWD ARE YOU PRE—" Kristen covered her mouth before she could continue. "Oh my Gawd, Massie, you can't be _pregnant!" _Dylan whisper-hissed.

Massie held back tears. "I am."

**XX**

"What was with you talking to Massie Block?" Alicia Rivera spat at Derrick Harrington as he was grabbing an apple from the cafe. "And don't try to hide it. What did you say to her? The whole entire school heard her little outburst."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Leesh, I hope you're not jealous."

"Puh-lease. If I could get any guy in school, why would I be mad that you are hooking up with a twelve year old?"

"She's just a year younger than us. And she's hot."

"So you did do something with her?" Alicia snapped. "Damn, I didn't know Derrick was desperate." Alicia let the word linger between them before smiling seductively.

"Listen, Alicia," Derrick said flatly. "I—"

"No, you listen," Alicia cut him off. "Come over tonight. My mom's out of town, we could have the place to ourself…"

"If you're trying to win me over just because I talked to Massie Block, it's not working."

"I don't care about that little twerp, Derrick! She's fricking twelve!" Alicia shot at him. Her voice became softer and more sexy. "I just care about what's going to happen to us. She's not good for your reputation."

"Neither are you, Alicia," Derrick said. He picked up his apple, waved goodbye, and walked away.

XX

"So they bought you this ring?" Josh Hotz asked his girlfriend Claire Lyons as they were sitting at their usual table in the Café.

"Yeah. I think it's pretty cute, don't you?" Claire held her hand out to Josh so her could admire the pink stone.

"Well it's nice looking," Josh started. "But what did you promise?" He looked around nervously.

"I just promised not to have sex before marriage. I don't want to have any sexual impurities before I am ready—before God believes I am ready—and so I had no problem telling them that I promise to stay sexually, um, inactive, I guess you could say that," Claire giggled. But when she saw the serious expression on Josh's face, she knew it was a serious thing for him. "Look, we weren't going to have sex anyways, so why does this ring matter to you?"

"Well why not?" Josh asked.

Claire looked horrified. "Because it's a _sin!"_ she whispered-hissed.

"I'm not talking about sex during high school," Josh said. "even though everyone our age is doing it." He muttered under his breath.

"And neither am I," Claire said firmly. "We're waiting until marriage."

"Claire," Josh took a deep breath. "I love you, and I plan on marrying you."

"I love you too. So then what's the big deal in waiting if we are going to do it anyways?"

"I don't think I can wait until marriage, if it's after college, after your vet training and such…"

"Josh!" Claire gasped.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm a Christian too," he quickly explained. "But we're talking ten or twelve years here!"

"You can wait. I can wait. True love waits," Claire said firmly. "I'm going to go finish my summer reading. Goodbye, Josh."

Josh sighed as Claire walked away. She was perfect. Too perfect. Maybe that's why all the guys wanted her so bad, to take some of her perfectness away from her. But he loved Claire for more than sex. Sex with her, his first time and her first time, something about that would be special.

"Josh, right?" Alicia Rivera stood in front of him. "I couldn't help but hearing that conversation."

"Oh?" Josh asked, disinterested.

"Yeah. Your goody two shoes girlfriend won't have sex with you," Alicia smirked. "And yet, who hasn't done it?" When Josh didn't respond, she started to walk away. "Fine. Good luck finding another virgin."

"Wait," Josh said.

"Listening," said Alicia.

"I… I think that—"

"Josh, darling," Alicia started. "Let's talk."

**XX**

Okay, so there wasn't much different about this chapter than the first episode. But man, do I get a kick out of writing Claire!

Oh, and while you are at it, **check out my ****Let It Be** story. If you liked The Best Night of Her Life, you'll love this one. **Let It Be****'s got so many twists** you won't know what's coming next.

Anyways, **REVIEW MY SWEETS! (:**

-SM


End file.
